Typical Friday
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: A fun Friday night going to a party, Hanging out with friends, oh and getting your long time crush your boyfriend. Lancitty Jott and little piabby. A little Karoke.
1. School

**I don't own x-men or the characters.**

"So Jean you going out with us tonight?" Kitty asked nudging her while they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know, depends who's coming?" Jean stopped at her locker.

"Well let's see, Kurt told me he's coming and bringing Scott along. Rogues not going because she's hanging out with Remy tonight. Lance is bringing Pietro and Tabby, did you know there dating now?" Kitty replied talking abnormally fast.

"No. Anything else you want to tell me that doesn't include anything important." Jean teased.

"Well." Kitty flipped one of her bangs to the side laughing with Jean. " Hey I'm going to stop at a store and pick up a dress for tonight, you wanna come too?" Kitty asked getting serious again.

"Wait, who said I was even going?" Jean asked as they walked towards the outside campus.

"Your not going?" Kitty asked her giving her the "Kitty" eyes.

"All I did was ask who said I was going. I'm going and yeah I need a dress too." Jean teased.

"Great! I'm thinking about getting a Hot pink cocktail dress." Kitty explained her idea.

"Are you trying to get Lance to drool over you?" Jean said trying to find Scott's car.

" It's not like you don't want Scott to do that too." Kitty said also looking for the red and white striped car.

"Pu-lease, I don't care about him he's with Taryn now." Jean frowned.

"Oh my gosh, you still love him!" Kitty shouted hopping up and down.

"I wouldn't say "love"." Jean frowned even more.

"I would, Scott and Jean sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N-" Kitty sang before Jean covered her mouth when she saw Scott and Kurt walking towards the car.

"Come on Kitty let's go back to the mansion." Jean started towards the car.

"No, we have to go get our dresses, remember." Kitty reminded her while she greeted Scott.

"So where are you guys going? Kurt asked jumping into the back seat.

"Actually Kitty don't you think Lance would like to give you a ride to the store." Jean pointed over to the wrecked green jeep with 4 guys sitting on it.

"Riiight, gotcha Jean." Kitty winked. "Hey Kurt, I think Amanda's walking home over there, why don't you be a gentle men and walk her home." Kitty pointed to Amanda.

"Okay bye-bye you two." Jean waved and smiled as the other two left them alone.

"Hey Lance, uhm…I was…sort of wondering…if I could like uhm…get a ride to the mall?" Kitty blushed looking at the ground.

"Of course, I mean PIETRO can sit in the back with Fred and Todd." Lance wiped off the seat.

"Thanks, uhm.. Lance." Kitty phased into the seat.

"So why do you have to go to the mall?" Lance asked.

" I need to pick a dress out for tonight." Kitty replied looking anywhere but Lance.

"Oh yeah, the club." Lance realized it was already Friday.

"You're still coming, right?" Kitty asked hoping he was.

"Yeah he is, to see you in a mini dress." Todd Laughed at his own joke.

"Toad shut the hell up." Lance shouted at him.

"The teachers told me to be honest Lance." Todd batted his eyelashes.

" Since when did Tolanski start being "Honest"." Kitty teased.

"So Kitty do you want me to help you" Lance asked driving up to the mall.

"Yeah she wants you to help her get her shirt off." Todd teased more.

"Toad your a dead amphibian!" Lance parked and turned around to strangle the creature.

"Well you know Lance I do need help picking out my dress." Kitty said sweetly.

"Pietro I trust you driving the jeep more then toad." Lance said tossing the keys to Pietro. "One speeding ticket and your dead." Lance said walking Kitty into the mall.


	2. Mall and Getting Ready

"So, What about this dress, Lance." Kitty came out in a yellow strapless dress.

"Uhmm… it looks good." Lance almost sounded unsure of what to say because his mouth was almost at the floor.

"See I like the look on this one maybe a different color." Kitty said as she changed and began to look for another dress. Lance shot glares all over the store to some other guys not just checking out the store.

"Have I seen you before, oh yeah you look like my next girlfriend." A boy from there school hitted on Kitty.

"Hey I think you better back off loser." Lance said coming up behind Kitty.

"Oh no I'm so scared." The boy shivered sarcastically.

"Well you should be." Kitty snapped at him.

"Oh yeah is you little boyfriend here gonna beat me up?" He chuckled.

"Yeah my little boyfriend is going to beat you up, right Lance? Kitty bragged as she nudged Lance in the stomach lightly.

"Yeah when pigs fly." The boy chuckled more as he walked out of the department store.

"We showed him didn't we Lance?" Kitty turned to him excited for the defeat.

"Uhh…Kitty you sort of called me your boyfriend, am I?" He finally asked the question backwards.

"Oh I did didn't I. Well do you want to." She asked blushing looking for a dress.

"I do, do you." Lance asked her watching her search for the dress.

"I…do." Kitty finished. She picked a dress up and went into the dressing room while Lance sat down and waited.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend, girlfriend?" Lance asked.

"Well we like both want to be I don't see why not." Kitty said inside the dressing room. "Okay how does this look?" She came out dressed in a hot pink cocktail dress.

"It looks amazing." Lance said getting up.

"Really, thanks." She decided to buy that one for the night. "Oh my gosh I like totally forgot to call Jean, I wonder if she's mad."

"Here call her with my cell." Lance handed his cell to her.

"Thanks I left mine at home, I like totally forgot to pick it up before I left." Kitty said while dialing Jeans number in.

"Hey Jean did you get a dress for tonight?" Kitty asked while they walked out to the parking lot, Lance holding her bag for her.

"Yeah Scott and I picked one up. Did you get one?" The voice over the phone asked.

"Yeah, it's so gorgeous I might wear it when I go out!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Wait when's everyone going again?" Kitty heard Kurt and Scott playing some game in the back.

"7:30."

"Okay see you then."

"Bye." Kitty hung up and gave Lance his phone back.

"I need to call Pietro and pick us up. It'll be easier if you get ready at the brotherhood's house. You can use Wanda's make-up, she won't mind.

Lance called, the phone call didn't last long but Pietro was going to pick them up. 10 minutes later the jeep finally pulled up.

"You know for the fastest mutant there is you sure took your time on getting here." Lance joked.

"You know this junk machine you call a car needs to be fixed." Pietro sneered at him. They drove to the Brotherhood's house.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready, Lance." Kitty said walking up the stairs into the bathroom.


	3. Finishing up and Going out

Lance sat on the couch watching TV with Fred. An hour later Kitty finally came out.

"Lance aren't you going to get ready, like maybe a not-so-fancy tux." Kitty scanned his outfit. "Plus you have oil all over that one." She pointed to big black spots one his shirt and pants.

"Fine. I'll change. Happy now." He said walking into his room. A few minutes later he came out in a loose white shirt with a dark blue blazer over it. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better." Kitty said fixing the blazer a little bit.

"Pietro, goggle boy and red are bringing Tabby. You still coming?" He yelled upstairs. A flash of white came down stairs.

"Of course I am." He said already walking towards the door. The both of them just shrugged and walked to the car. Kitty phased into passenger seat, Pietro already in the back and Lance started up the car.

"So what club was it again?" Lance asked staring at the road.

"You know where that old Library was?" She asked looking at the mirror fixing her hair.

"Yeah." Lance replied looking at her for a few seconds.

"Well they rebuilt that place into a club. I don't remember what it's called." Kitty said as she tried to think of the name. About 10 minutes later they arrived.

"Hey look Summers car is here." Lance smirked as he thought of ways to destroy it.

"Lance, no. Now come on." She said waiting by the door.

"Fine. Wait where's Pietro?" he asked looking around.

"He already went in, Lance." She told him and pointed to the door.

"What are we waiting for." He said hopping out of the car. Lance held the door open for Kitty.

"Aww…Thanks." She said leaning over to him and kissing him on the cheek.. "Hey Jean!" Kitty yelled and ran over to her bff.

"Hey Kitty! I saw you walk in here and kiss Lance on the cheek. Why'd you do that?" She started off yelling over the music then to a whisper.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you." She yelled because the music was so loud.

"What didn't you tell me?" Jean yelled back.

"That me and Lance are boyfriend and girlfriend." Kitty smiled when she told Jean that. She'll always smile when she tells anyone that.

"Really when did this happen?" Jean yelled as they began to dance on the dance floor.

"Today. At the mall. It was almost an accident." Kitty explained the whole boy problem and how she said Lance was her boyfriend.

"Wow, and now you guys are dating?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Kitty smile was huge.

"I'm so happy for you!" Jean hugged her.

"Thanks, so like what about you and Scott?" She asked Jean.

"Well today Kurt kept teasing us about one another." Jean said laughing.

"Did Scott seem embarrassed?" Kitty teased.

"Yeah I think his face was redder then his sunglasses." Jean laughed.

"Hey you won't mind if I go dance with Lance do you?" Kitty asked looking over to lance who was eating a hamburger.

"Sure go ahead." Jean pushed her over to Lance then went back to the dance floor.

"Hey Lance would you like to dance." Kitty asked giving him the 'kitty' eyes. Lance looked up and almost choked on his hamburger. "Lance are you okay?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"I'm fine, it's just, why don't we dance now." He put his hamburger down, got up and they started dancing to 'I don't wanna be in love' by good charlotte.

"I love this song!" Kitty yelled to him.

"Really, I do too!" He yelled back. Both of them didn't notice Jean asking a request for a slow song. Then finally a slow song came on. Jean slow danced with Scott just like Pietro and Tabby.

"Uh…slow song." Lance stuttered.

"It'll be fun." Kitty said. Lance put his arms around her waist as she put her hands around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder. They both smiled as the warmth of the other ones body swept over them. Kitty could tell that Lance was nervous by the pulse she felt was speeding. She lifted her head up and they stared into each others eyes. Lance moved his face forward and Kitty followed. Soon the two were lip to lip.


	4. Karoke part 1 Kitty

The two parted.

"Wow, you're a great kisser." Kitty complimented catching her breath.

"You too." He said smiling. The two were interrupted by a man by the microphone.

"Okay we'll now begin karoke!" The man announced and left the stage.

"Hey kitty you should go up." Jean walked up to them with Scott trailing behind her.

"I'll go if you go." Kitty replied looking up at the stage.

"Of course I'll go. Let's go see what songs they have. You wanna go first?" Jean smiled.

"Sure!" Kitty exclaimed. The two girls walked up to a karoke machine that listed songs. They scanned for a few minutes. " I got a song!" Kitty yelled

"Really, what is it?" Jean asked curious.

"Why not by Hilary Duff!" Kitty told her. Kitty jumped up on stage while the music was starting then started to sing.

_You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're makin' like I turn you off  
When I know you think I'm sweet_

It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure.  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer 'Sure'

So I walk a little slower  
And I try to catch your eye.  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by.

There may never be a sign,  
No flashing neon light,  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right.

[Chorus:]  
(So) Why not (why not)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not

(Why not take a crazy chance)  
(Why not take a crazy chance)

You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold.  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told.

You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know.  
Let's just get into your car  
And go, baby, go!

[Chorus]

Oh... oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes,  
Maybe no.  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know.

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way...

Why not (why not)  
Take a star from the sky (take a star from the sky)  
Why not (why not)  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But why not  
Why not

[Chorus:]  
Why not (take a crazy chance)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (do a crazy dance)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not

"Thank you!" Kitty bowed and hopped off stage.

"Wow, Kitty you did great." Lance kissed her on her cheek.__


	5. Karoke part 2 Jean

"Great job Kitty!" Jean hugged her then walked onto the stage.

"Thanks! Good luck Jean!" Kitty shouted waving her hands in the air. Jean gave her the thumbs up. The music started, Jean waited a few seconds before she began to sing.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

Jean hopped off stage into Scott's arms.

"Jean that was awesome!" He complimented.

"You rock Jean!" Kitty hi-fived her.

"Let's get back on the dance floor." Jean and Kitty walked off.

"Wow, Kitty's hot." Lance said blankly.

"Dude." Scott said walking off disturbed.

"Well it's true." He went back to finish his Hamburger._  
__  
_


	6. Leaving

Lance finally realized that there's only four of them.

"Hey Scott, where's Pietro and Tabby?" Lance asked finally realizing the two were missing.

"I don't know, I thought it was your turn to watch them." Scott replied sarcastically while eating chips.

"Oh you guys are wondering where Pietro and Tabby are?" Kitty came up and sat down next to Lance. Jean sat down next to Scott.

"Yeah, do you know?" Lance asked her, hoping they didn't go home with his car.( Tabby knows how to hot wire it.)

"Yeah. He carried her home. How romantic." Kitty sighed.

"I'd carry you home, only home is a long way to carry." Lance offered.

"Aww, thanks Lance." Kitty smiled.

"You guys get a room." Scott said trying to not barf at Lances lie.

"Scott, I think it's adorable." Jean said taking a drink of pop.

"Yeah Scott it's adorable." Lance mocked him.

"Lance knock it off." Kitty said sneering at him.

"Wow, I'm Tiiired." Jean yawned.

"Yeah what time is it?" Kitty asked, her head on Lances shoulder.

"It's… almost 1:00 in the morning." Scott answered looking at his watch.

"Heey, Laaance can we go hooome now?" Kitty yawned and closed her eyes.

"Sure." He said getting up and throwing away his hamburger wrapper.

"Can you carry me to the car?" She asked sweetly.

"Why not." He said picking her up. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey goggle boy, she'll be returned in the morning." He said starting to leave.

"Touch a hair on her head-" Jean began before she was cut off.

"Relax red. I'm just as sleepy as she is." Lance said while walking out to the car.

"I'm dead serious, you'll find your car in a dumpster if you do anything to her." Jean yelled protecting her so-called little sister.

"I'll be fine Jean." Kitty told her lazily.

"Yeah red she'll be fine." Lance said walking out the door finally.

"Let's go home, Jean." Scott said taking her hand in his.


	7. Waking up

At the Brotherhood house.

"I did not pick up the remote with my tongue!"

"Really, then why is there green slime all over it!"

"How do know Fred didn't do it!"

"He doesn't have green saliva!"

"You sure when was the last time you checked!" Toad and Pietro kept at it for most of the morning.

"Lance how do you sleep in with this every morning?" Kitty groaned not wanting to get up.

"You get used to it after awhile." He answered pulling her closer to him. She snuggled into him.

"Hey look the Kitty's trapped by an Avalanche!" Toad hopped past the room.

"So how'd your guy's night go? Wild right." Pietro teased walking past. Kitty got up and shut the door.

"You do know that won't keep them out." Lance said sitting up.

"Well, it's good enough now." She hopped back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her while he laid back down next to her. "Just a few more minutes." She groaned because of the yelling and something crashing downstairs. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello." He picked up.

"Where are you? Where's Kitty?" Jean asked angrily.

"Relax red, She's here." Lance yawned still tired from the previous night at the club.

"She better be. She'll tell me everything that happened." Jean threatened.

"I told you we did absolutely nothing." He repeated.

"I hope you leave it like that. Put Kitty on the phone." Jean demanded. Lance handed the phone over to Kitty.

"Hello."

"Kitty, Logan's wondering where you are, and the new recruits are going around saying stuff about you and Lance."

"What kind of stuff." Kitty asked hoping not the answer she was thinking.

" 'R' rated stuff."

"Be specific, which new recruits?" Kitty made mental notes of each one so she can get revenge later.

"uhm…let's see…Tabby for sure, uh….Ray…Bobby, I think." Jean thought about it.

"Err…. They're gonna get it." Kitty frowned. She said good-bye and hung up.

"Whose gonna get it?" Lance asked from the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"The new recruits." She answered leaning against the bed post.

"Why?" He spit out the toothpaste.

"Rumors about you and me." She answered brushing her hair next to him in the bathroom.

"Like…adult rumors?" He rinsed.

"Yeah like 'R' rated rumors." She took a drink of water.

"So do you need help getting revenge." He smirked.

"Thanks." She gave him a little peck on the lips. FLASH. A bright flash went off and when Lance and Kitty looked, Toad had a camera.

"Wow, those new x-men kids are gonna pay big for this." He said as he hopped away. The floor started shaking.

"Get back here you slimeball!" Lance ran downstairs taking swipes at Toad.

"Lance it's okay, it's not like they're gonna pay a lot for the picture. Plus it's like totally a useless pic. I bet he didn't even get the picture." Kitty hoped she was right.


	8. The Freezing Fruit Lecture

Lance sighed hoping Kitty was right.

"C'mon Lance I need to get home and get a lecture from Logan and Scott." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I hope it's not long, I was thinking about going to a movie tonight with you." Lance told her smiling as he picked up the keys.

"If they'll let me even talk to you again. You know how Logan is, we're all sort of like his kids and he's one protective father." Kitty laughed as they walked out the door.

"I'll help you explain how nothing happened. Why won't people understand I also have self control." He got into the jeep.

"Maybe cause it's hard to believe." Kitty teased.

"If I didn't have self control right now I'd be kissing you." Lance told her.

"Then I wish you didn't have self control." She leaned over and started kissing him.

"And everyone says I don't have self control." He laughed as they drove off. They drove up to the X-mansion. Soon enough Jean and Scott came outside to greet them.

"Hey Jean is Logan like real mad?" Kitty asked looking inside for him.

"Yeah sort of he's inside talking to Bobby about freezing fruit. Don't ask." Jean said.

"Maybe he forgot, or maybe he'll let me off with a warning." Kitty held hope for both of the options.

"Kitty has he ever forgot or let anyone off with a warning?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"Your right, but maybe if he doesn't see me for a whole day then he'll forget to mention it." Kitty said walking into the back yard hoping she can get into her room before Logan saw her. Too bad her luck ran out and he came out.

"Oh hi Logan." She put her hand behind her head and put a big grin on her face. He looked at Lance who looked super freaked out. Then he looked back at Kitty.

"I don't think I've talked to you about it." He said rubbing his chin.

"Oh you heard." Kitty lied she already knew he heard.

"It's just that the whole institute has been talking about how you two-" He didn't really need to finish the sentence.

"I know what you think happened between us, but we didn't. We did nothing like that. Do you believe me?" She asked him hoping the simplest explanation was enough.

"Kid, people do crazy stuff for love. I believe you this time." He growled at Lance then walked away.

"I don't think he really believes you." Lance said still really freaked out. Bobby ran outside.

"So what'd you get the Logan Lecture for?" He asked Kitty then his eyes shifted to Lance. "Oh, right! The whole don't do it till your over eighteen lecture right?" He asked looking back at Kitty.

"Actually it's more like 'Why were you with him' lecture." She told him pointing at Lance.

"It's a good thing I'll never have that lecture." Bobby laughed.

"Well it's more like a interrogation you know?" She sat on the hood of the Jeep with Lance.

"Oh well mine was 'Why'd you freeze the fruit Billy'." He Joked.

"Since when did Logan start calling you 'Billy'?" Jean asked.

"And why did you freeze the fruit?" Scott asked.

"First answer I don't know. Second answer so I'm more popular." He answered.

"How does freezing fruit make you more popular?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow.

"It gets people asking me questions. See it's working." He joked around some more. "See ya I gotta go play some baseball with Sam, he wants to show off to Amara. Just don't tell him I told you that."

"Gotcha." Scott assured him.

"Okay well me and Jean are gonna go now." Scott and Jean walked away.

"So we're going to the movies tonight right?" Lance asked as they started there walk around the institute.

"Of course. What movie are we seeing?" She asked him as he put his arm around her.

"I don't know, how 'bout we'll see when we get there?" He asked.

"Sure." She put her head on his shoulder as they walked through the institutes woods. They saw Bobby playing baseball with Sam and Amara watching with Jubilee. They walked past Ray teaching Jamie how to play "Pro" basketball. Tabby was talking with Rahne and Roberto.

"I wonder if Toad showed them the picture yet?" Lance wondered aloud.

"Well even if he did at least they'd know about us, right?" Kitty told him looking at the scenery. The lush grass that gets watered every morning. The freshly planted tulips and lilacs that color the green trees.

"Yeah you're right." Lance leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh wait I have homework! Do you think I can go do my homework?" Kitty asked politely.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 7." He kissed her on the lips for a longer time then he expected. A few minutes have passed before they finally broke apart.

"Bye." They said as he got into his jeep and she went into her room.


	9. The Movie Date

'_Why does algebra have to be so hard'_ Kitty tried to think but all that came to mind was there date tonight. _'It's only 6:30. Crap I can't wait any longer.'_ She wished he would just hurry up time.

"Can't stop thinking about Lance." A voice scared her off the bed.

"Jease Jean, do you have to scare me like that." Kitty crawled back onto the bed. "Any ways how do you know if I'm thinking about Lance." Kitty said swiftly. Jean lifted up Kitty's math notebook which had Lances name and hearts scribbled all over it. "You have know proof that was today." Kitty crossed her arms.

"Really then why does it have today's date and your name and the assignments name also." Jean pointed. "This doesn't look like math."

"Of course it does see uhm… ah Lance plus Kitty equals heart." Kitty smiled. "Okay your right I can't get him out of my mind. See today before he left we kissed for a few minutes and I felt like a I was in heaven." Kitty explained.

"All good relationships start out that way, it's great your really into him but what about your school work." Jean looked at the notebook again.

"I don't know how you and Rogue do it."

"Do what." Jean asked.

"Balance Love and School." Kitty looked out the window hoping the green jeep would save her life.

"All you have to do is focus." Jean answered simply.

"Really, it's easier said then done." Kitty replied looking down.

"All you have to do is find away to forget about Lance for awhile." Jean said walking out the door.

'_Maybe I should get ready, I can do my math homework when I come home.'_ Kitty got up and changed into her maroon button up and black pants.

"Hey Kitty rock-boys outside waiting for you." Scott yelled through the door. "This time your coming home no more sleep-over's at his house." Scott demanded as Kitty ran downstairs.

"Hey gorgeous." Lance complimented.

"Hey cutie." Kitty said as she phased into her seat.

"I give you a compliment like gorgeous and all I get is cutie." He complained.

"Hey at least I gave a compliment." Kitty joked.

"So have you thought about the movie yet." Lance asked.

"Yeah I think I wanna see that new horror movie." Kitty said cheerfully.

"You got to be kidding me, you really wanna see that, okay." He said shaking his head.

"Lance no matter what movie we're at, it's not like we're really gonna watch the movie." Kitty slowed her voice down so it sounded attractive.

"Kitty!" Lance scolded. "So what do you expect us to do if we're not going to watch the movie?" Lance teased knowing she wouldn't want to answer.

"Lance, you know what I had I mind." Kitty folded her arms across her chest.

"Your cute when your angry." Lance smirked looking over at her. He parked the car and they got out, bought the tickets and went into the theater.

"Lets sit in the back." Kitty said slowly again making her voice sound hotter.

"Okay." Lance smirked at her and held her hand as they walked up the stairs. Lance and Kitty took a drink from the two strawd pop. The two looked into each others eyes.

"Wow." Lance said softly not taking his eyes of her eyes.

"What's wow?" Kitty asked whispering as the two got closer.

"Your eyes, there so…so beautiful." He said centimeter's away from her face.

"Thanks." She said as they closed in for the kiss. Most of the movie was spent kissing or complimenting. The two walked out to the car.

"So what'd you think of the movie?" Lance asked.

"Oh yeah we were at a movie theater weren't we." She laughed.

"Yeah while we were making out other people were watching a movie." Lance teased.

"At least we were entertained." Kitty shrugged innocently. Lance drove up to the X-mansion.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Lance asked as Kitty got out of the car.

"Sure." Kitty walked over to his side of the car. She leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Careful Kitty, I don't want to bruise your lips." He smiled as she ran inside.


	10. Romeo and Juliet

Kitty focused hard enough to finally get Lance out of her head. She got most of her math home work done before her phone rang. Kitty looked at the caller ID.

"Couldn't wait for tomorrow, Lance?" She asked twirling her hair with her finger.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you." Lance answered.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" She wrote down another math answer.

"Well Toad already gave the new recruits the picture." Lance sighed over the phone.

"Really? I bet he has a lousy shot." Kitty laughed.

"Oh please, you're on the phone with him again?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Rogue why don't you call Remy?" Kitty pointed to rogues phone. "I'm sure after all those dates you have his number." She joked.

"So Kitty I was thinking, how 'bout we go on a Sunday drive through the country side of Bayville tomorrow." He told her.

"That sounds nice." Kitty wrote another answer down.

"Kitty now how do you do that?" Rogue asked looking over at her.

"Do what Rogue?" She asked covering the talking piece of the phone.

"Have a civilized conversation on the phone and do your advanced math homework. Are you like a good multi-tasker." Rogue grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair.

"The best of the best." Kitty laughed. "Yeah Lance, so what time will you pick me up?"

"I was thinking maybe 10:00." He replied looking at his clock.

"Sure that sounds great." Kitty smiled as she wrote down another answer.

"Okay see you then." He hung up.

"So Rogue where did you and Remy go today." Kitty said closing up her math book.

"Oh he took me to a park." Rogue got up and pulled out her pajamas.

"Do you think Remy's like romantic?" Kitty asked putting her notebook in her backpack.

"He has his moments." Rogue said. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Okay he's really romantic and sweet."

"That's what I thought. So your like totally done crushing on Scott?" Kitty asked hoping not to offend Rogue.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks Kitty." Rogue said walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"You're totally welcome." Kitty said getting up to get changed. She heard little taps at the window. _'What's that.'_ Kitty thought as she walked to the window.

"You couldn't wait 'till morning?" She asked Lance who had a handful of pebbles in his hand.

"No, I wanted to see you now." Lance said dumping the rest of the rocks on the ground.

"Well you saw me. Why don't you go back to your place." Kitty offered.

"Here come down here." Lance said holding his arms out. Kitty smiled thinking of the movie they watched in theater class 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Fine." She said as she climbed on to the window sill.

"Don't worry Kitty I'll catch you." He said. She jumped out. He moved forward and she landed directly in his hands. "I told you I'd catch you." He smiled. She wrapped his arms around him.

"Your so sweet." She smiled at him as she phased through his arms so she can touch the ground.

"And your so cute." He kissed her on the cheek She accidentally turned her so he kissed her lips.

"Alvers, why don't you go home now."

"I didn't know Xavier died and put you in charge." Lance snapped at him.

"Lance, Scott knock it off you two." Kitty scolded them. "Scott, Lance will be going home shortly."

"You know Kitty, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed Kitty good-bye then hopped in his jeep and drove away.

"Scott, you need to mind your own business." Kitty flipped her hair and walked inside. Kitty walked into her room and grabbed a book, laid down and started reading.

"So you guys have a Romeo and Juliet moment?" Rogue asked brushing he wet hair.

"Yeah, until Scott ruined it." Kitty sighed.

"He can do that sometimes right." Rogue smiled.

"Yeah and I really wish he wouldn't." Kitty smiled while putting her book down and going into the bathroom to change.

"Goodnight Rogue." Kitty said as she turned off the light.

"Goodnight Kitty."


	11. Sunday Drive

Around 8:00 all the X-men were awake and eating breakfast. Kitty grabbed some cereal and sat down next to Kurt and Jean.

"So Kitty, how was your date last night?" Kurt teased.

"Shut up Kurt." Kitty narrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm guessing you didn't enjoy his tongue down your throat." He joked more.

"Seriously Kurt knock it off." She said trying to enjoy her cereal.

"Fine." He gave up, it's not fun teasing her when she's gonna get mad. Kitty finished her meal first and ran up stairs and took a shower.

'_Which shirt? Red or Blue?'_ She thought lifting a blue shirt to her chest then a red one.

"Kitty need help picking out an outfit today?" Jean asked walking in.

"Hey Jean, which one looks better? I'm going on a Sunday drive with Lance in a couple of hours!" Kitty hopped up and down.

"If I were you I'd were this hot pink tank top." Jean tossed her a hot pink tank top. "And this denim skirt." Jean placed her hands on her hips proud of her accomplishment.

"Thanks Jean. You're awesome." Kitty said going into the bathroom. A minute later she came out.

"Lance is going to love you." Jean said hi-fiveing her.

"Doesn't he already." Kurt popped in.

"What about that honk before you port thing." Kitty reminded him.

"Oh right. Scott I'm porting!" He yelled downstairs and poofed away.

"At least he's learning." Jean said shaking her head.

"Yeah I know." Kitty laughed as she brushed her hair. "I think Lance will be here any minute."

"Well then you better get down stairs." Jean opened the door for her with out lifting a finger.

"Thanks Jean." Kitty yelled as she ran downstairs.

"Good luck." Jean yelled to her. Kitty ran outside and there stood the tall, dark, and handsome man she's dating.

"Hey Lance." She said kissing him on the cheek as she phased into passenger seat.

"Hey Kitty." He drove out of the driveway of the X-mansion.

"So were the new recruits acting up from the picture?" He asked.

"Actually it seemed to have cooled down I think." She said. "Kurt's been a real pain in the butt to me. He keeps teasing us." She said looking out at the fields.

"Really? What does he keep saying?" Lance said looking over at her then back at the road.

"He keeps going on about how you love me, and the whole sleep over thing." She said blushing.

"Have of that's true."

"Really, which half? The one where you love me, or the one where you slept with me?" She asked teasing.

"The first one." Lance said putting his hand on hers.

"Really, You love me?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Only if you'll love me." He smiled looking at the road.

"I do, do you?" She smiled looking at him.

"Didn't we have a conversation like this before?" Lance felt Deja vu.

"Yeah the time at the mall when we agreed to go out together." Kitty reminded him. "Hey Lance can we stop at that gas station. I need to get a drink."

"Sure, if you let me pay." He told her.

"No way, I can pay for it myself." She demanded as she sat up straight.

"No I asked you to come out on this drive with me I think I should pay." He explained.

"Fine, but just to let you know I'm high maintenance. I might get some other things too." She said hoping he would let her pay.

"That's totally okay with me. You can get anything in the whole shop for all I care." He didn't believe that she would.

"You sure, because I just might." She said unbuckling as he parked the jeep. They walked into the store arguing who will pay.

"One of those couples." The cashier muttered to himself. Kitty grabbed a

a bottle of sunscreen, a can of pops, a cooler, sunglasses, and a hat.

"Kitty is everything necessary?" Lance asked looking at the stuff.

"Yes it is. The cooler cools the pop. The sunscreen and hat keep me from sunburn. Plus you said I could get the whole store if I wanted to." She reminded him of his word.

"You're right. I'm just gonna pick something up for us." Lance walked over to one aisle.


	12. The Gas station make out

"So what'd you get Lance?" She asked looking at his hands.

"Just something for when we're ready." He said handing the cashier pack of condoms. Kitty blushed. The cashier raised his eyebrows.

"All together that's 22.50." He said reading off the cash register.

"Here you go." Kitty handed him $23.

"Kitty I'll pay." Lance said handing the man $23

"No Lance I told you it's the least I can do, you're already paying for the gas." Kitty told him pushing the $23 back to Lance.

"Kitty, It's my car I should be paying for gas and paying for your items." Lance said putting his hands on top of hers and pushing them towards the cashier.

"No Lance, I'll pay because you already invited me here." Kitty argued.

"How 'bout you guys just give me 46.00!" The cashier broke out. The two looked at eachother.

"Okay." They agreed in unison as they handed him $46

"Keep the change." Kitty said as they walked out the door with there items. "Lance I can't believe you bought condoms." Kitty still in shock.

"We're only going to use them if you're ready." He explained as he paid for the gas and got into the car.

"What if I am ready, but you aren't." She asked trying on her new sunglasses.

"Then we wait for me." He told her as they drove off. Kitty put on her hat and sunscreen.

"Lance, pullover." Kitty demanded.

"Why?" He asked looking over at her.

"Cause I wanna put some sunscreen lotion on you. Silly." She said as he pulled over. Kitty phased out of her seat and onto his lap. She put a quarter sized amount of lotion on her hand.

"Close your eyes." She commanded slowly. She wiped the lotion around his face, then she leaned in and kissed him. They kissed on the side of the road for more then 5 minutes.

"This is the most romantic day ever." Kitty said sitting back down in her seat. Lance leaned and kissed her again.

"Why do you want it to end so soon?" He said smoothly.

"Who said I want it to end soon?" She answered with another question going back in for more kissing. Nothing can ruin a moment more then a cell phone ring.

"I should've just left it at home." Lance said picking it up. "Hello."

"Hey Lance where's the remote?"

"Toad do you think I know where the remote is?"

"Of course you do, now where is it?"

"I don't know ask Fred. I'm busy."

"Yeah, busy in bed with Kitty."

"Did you call just to bug me."

"Hey Pietro, he didn't deny it!"

"Well I didn't say it was true."

"But you di-." Toad was cut off by Kitty closing Lances phone.

"Where were we?" She asked as she leaned in to kiss him some more. Once I began to darken up Lance decided to head back. Lance pulled into the X-mansion driveway.

"Okay, I'll see tomorrow at school Kitty." Lance started his car right before Kitty pulled the keys out again.

"It's to early for you to go home now." She smiled as he got out of the car. The two walked in hurrying up to Kitty's room. Lance laid down on her bed.

"Comfy?" She asked laying down next to him.

"Now I am." He said as they cuddled on her bed. Rogue walked in, widened her eyes and made gagging noises.

"Rogue do you mind?" Lance asked looking at her. She shook her head.

"Logan told me I had to tell you have to go home." She pointed outside.

"Okay, bye Kitty. I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting up .

"Bye Lance." Kitty blew him a kiss. He smiled as he left.


End file.
